Need, Trust, Love
by partnersandlovers
Summary: Olivia lächelte ihn leicht an. Danke“, sagte sie leise. Elliots Worte halfen wirklich, auch wenn sie es nie so direkt zugeben würde.
1. Der Anfang und das Ende

**NEED, TRUST, LOVE**

**Elliot and Olivia FanFiction. Law & Order: Special Victims Unit!**

**Mir gehört nichts!! Leider )**

Olivia Benson saß bei sich zuhause auf dem Sofa. Alleine. Wie immer. Es war schon sehr spät. Wenn man es genau nahm eher früh. Doch ins Bett wollte sie nicht. Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle waren viel zu durcheinander.

Jeder Fall nahm einen Emotional mit du verlangte einem alles ab, doch wenn dann auch noch Kinder ins spiel kamen, war alles noch viel schlimmer.

Fragen wie „Warum?" und „Wie kann man so etwas machen?", ließen einen einfach nicht mehr los.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Telefon, welches vor ihr auf einem Tisch lag. Sie würde gerne mit jemanden reden. Aber dennoch wollte sie stark bleiben. Sich ihren Schmerz und ihre Trauer, oder was auch immer das war, nicht anmerken lassen. Und genau so wenig wollte sie zugeben, dass sie alleine war. Das sie jemanden brauchte, der sie auffängt und ihr Schutz gibt.

Nein, keiner sollte Olivia Benson in solch einer Verfassung sehen.

Trotzdem wollte sie nichts lieber tun, als zum Telefon zu greifen, Elliot Stablers Nummer zu wählen und einfach nur seine Stimme hören, die ihr sagen würde das es in Ordnung ist und sie ihre Gefühle rauslassen solle.

Doch Elliot war verheiratet. Er hatte eine richtige Familie. Eine Frau und fünf Kinder. Er hatte seine eigenen Probleme zu bewältigen. Da musste sie nicht auch noch stören.

Also blieb sie auf ihrer Couch sitzen und versuchte alleine mit allem klar zu kommen. Mit der Tatsache, dass ein Mann im laufe von 10 Jahren mindestens 30 Kinder Missbraucht hatte. Und mit der Tatsache, dass sie keine Grundlegenden Beweise gegen ihn hatten und er wahrscheinlich ungestraft davon kommen würde.

Als sie endlich auf ihrer Couch eindöste wurde sie durch das Telefon wieder wach gerissen. Ein Blick aufs Display verriet ihr, dass Elliot am anderen Ende der Leitung war.

„Elliot, was ist passiert?", fragte sie in den Hörer.

„Nichts. Tut mir Leid, hab ich dich geweckt?", antwortete er ihrer Frage.

„Nein… hab noch nicht geschlafen… und warum ruft du so spät noch an?"

„Ich weiß nicht… was machst du gerade?", fragte er sie.

„Elliot, komm auf den Punkt. Du rufst mich doch nicht mitten in der Nacht an um zu fragen was ich mache."

Elliot schwieg eine weile bevor er antwortete: „Nein… nein du has Recht. Du… ich… Ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen um dich Liv.", brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Mir geht es gut.", sagte sie leicht aufgebracht aber auch verwirrt.

‚Mir geht es gut', das war ihre Standartantwort. Egal wie es ihr ging und egal wer sie fragte, ihre Antwort war immer dieselbe.

„Ja… ja… verstehe. Kann ich noch vorbei kommen?", fragte er dann doch.

„Und was ist mit Kathy?"

„Kathy schläft. Also was ist jetzt?"

„Ja, komm vorbei. Ich mache uns Kaffee.", entschied Olivia schließlich.

Als sie das klopfen hörte stand sie auf und öffnete die Tür. Elliot stand vor ihr. Mit einem milden lächeln begrüßte sie ihn und ließ ihn ein.

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa. Elliot sah sie an.

„Mir geht es gut.", sagte sie wieder, denn sie konnte seine Blicke genau deuten. Er wollte herausfinden was nicht mit ihr stimmte.

„Es ist keine Schande über seine Gefühle zu reden.", sagte er und schaute sie ernst an.

„Bist du jetzt zum Hobbyphsychologen geworden?", fragte sie ihn und schlug ihm leicht gegen den Arm. Er lachte leise, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Nein, aber ich kenn dich."

Olivia stand auf und ging hinüber zu ihrem Fenster.

„Wir arbeiten jetzt schon so lange in diesem Gebiet. Und ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wie können Menschen so etwas tun?", sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Elliot stand auch auf und trat hinter sie. Eine Hand legte er auf ihre Schulter doch sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass er seine hand wieder wegnahm.

„Niemand verseht das und das ist gut. Denn wenn ich jemals verstehen würde warum die Menschen das tun, würde ich mich selbst einweisen lassen."

Vorsichtig drehte er sie zu sich um, sodass sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste.

„Du bist ein sehr guter Detective… vergiss das nicht. Du kannst gut mit den Opfern umgehen. Sie vertrauen dir."

Olivia lächelte ihn leicht an. „Danke", sagte sie leise. Elliots Worte halfen wirklich, auch wenn sie es nie so direkt zugeben würde.

Doch dann geschah etwas mit dem sie nie gerechnet hätte. Elliot zog sie in seine Arme. Er hielt sie fest. Ein paar tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

Eine Weile später ließ Elliot von ihr ab. Er lächelte sie sanft an und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er ließ die Hand kurz auf ihrer Wange liegen, nahm dann aber ihre Hand in seine. Er schaute ihr in die Augen. Wie gebannt sahen sie einander an.

Dann kam er näher und küsste sie. Sanft… zärtlich. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Umschlungen schafften sie es irgendwie sich aufs Sofa zu manövrieren.

Elliots Hand wollte sich gerade einen Weg unter ihr Top suchen als sie ihn abhielt.

„Was ist?", fragte er außer Atem.

„Das geht nicht. Wir können das nicht tun.", sagte Olivia und rutschte ein Stückchen von ihm weg.

„Aber wieso?"

„Sieh uns doch mal an Elliot. Wir sind Partner. Wir arbeiten zusammen und außerdem… verdammt noch mal. Du bist verheiratet. Ich bin nicht so eine Frau.", sagte Olivia traurig. Das Gefühl Elliots Berührungen war unbeschreiblich gewesen.

„Ich bin auch nicht so ein Mann… aber ich brauche dich Liv… ich brauche dich wirklich.", und obwohl sie es besser wusste lehnte sie sich näher und küsste ihn.

DREI MONATE SPÄER:

Olivia lag schlafend in seinen Armen. Eine Hand lag auf seiner Brust. Er strich ihr den Arm entlang. Er liebte es ihr bim schlafen zuzusehen, doch noch viel lieber würde er ihr beim aufwachen zuschauen. Wie sie ihn mit verschlafenen, wunderschönen braunen Augen anlächelte.

Vorsichtig und mit einem schweren Kloß im Magen stand er auf und zog sich an. Er gab ihr noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er ihre Wohnung verließ. Zurück in sein eigenes Haus. Zurück zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern.

Bei ihm und Olivia da ging es nicht nur um den Sex. Klar, er war wunderschön, aber deshalb taten sie es nicht. Viele Leute würden sich fragen, warum er überhaupt noch mit seiner Frau zusammen war.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wusste er es auch nicht so genau. Vielleicht war er einfach nur zu Feige. Er wollte ihr aber auch nicht wehtun. Wobei er wusste, dass er sie jeden Tag mehr verletzte. Und nicht nur Kathy. Mit dieser lüge entfernten sich auch seine Kinder immer ein Stückchen weiter von ihm.

Doch was er am wenigsten wollte, war Olivia zu verletzen. Immer diese Heimlichtuerei. Er war nie ein Mann gewesen, der seine Frau betrügt und Olivia war nie eine Frau gewesen, die etwas mit einem Verheirateten Mann anfängt. Doch es gab kein zurück mehr. Sie konnten nicht mehr ohneeinander.

Jedes mal, wenn Elliot nachts nachhause fuhr überlegte er sich, wann er es Kathy erzählen sollte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er es jetzt tun müsste. Er wollte ihr, den Kindern und insbesondere Olivia nicht mehr wehtun. Er liebte diese Menschen. Wie konnte er so etwas tun??

Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass es so weit gekommen war. Er hätte nicht zu Kathy zurückgehen sollen. Er hätte Eli und seine anderen Kinder nicht weniger geliebt, wenn er sich früher über seine Gefühle über Olivia im Klaren gewesen wäre.

Leise betrat Elliot das Haus.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Kathy. Sie saß mit einem Glas Wasser in der Küche und schaute ihn von oben bis unten an.

„Warum schläfst du nicht?", fragte er und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Bin aufgewacht und hab gemerkt dass du nicht da bist", sagte sie und setzte noch ein kleines „schon wieder" hinterher.

„Ich wollte eh mit dir darüber sprechen Kathy.", er atmete tief durch und wartete auch irgendeine Reaktion von ihr.

„Worüber sprechen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich kann das alles nicht mehr… ich meine das mit uns… Ich weiß ja nicht ob es für dich genau so ist wie für mich… aber wir beide…", begann er doch Kathy unterbrach ihn.

„Es ist Olivia, nicht?", fragte sie nur leblos.

„Was?... es ist… ja du… du hast recht. Es tut mir so Leid Kathy. Ich wollte dich und die Kinder nie verletzten.", erklärte er.

„Das weiß ich. Ich hab euch telefonieren gehört. Du hast sie Schatz genannt. Ich weiß dass du es nicht wolltest aber du hast es getan. Geh jetzt. Du kannst deine Sachen morgen Mittag abholen. Ich bin dann nicht da.", sagte sie und verließ den Raum.

Unberührt ließ ihn das alles natürlich nicht. Schließlich hatte er so viele Jahre seines Lebens mit dieser Frau verbracht und obwohl er sie nur geheiratet hatte, weil sie schwanger war, hatte er sie trotzdem wirklich geliebt. Doch dass, was er für Olivia empfand, war eine andere Liebe. Stärker. Intensiver. Eine Liebe die man nicht mir Worten beschreiben konnte.

Er schloss Olivias Wohnungstür auf. Vor Jahren hatte sie ihm mal einen Schlüssel gegeben. Nur für denn Fall. Er betrat das Schlafzimmer, in dem sie immer noch friedlich schlief. Heute würde er ihr endlich einmal beim Aufwachen zusehen können. Er schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Du bist da", murmelte sie im schlaf.

„Ich geh auch nicht mehr weg.", sagte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die vor ihren Augen hing.

Olivia erwachte langsam. Dieser Morgen war anders als andere. Sie lag in Elliots Armen. Er lächelte sie an und seine blauen Augen machten sie, wie schon so oft sprachlos.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie und streckte sich um ihm einen Kuss geben zu können.

„Ich bin hier um meiner Freundin beim aufwachen zusehen zu können"

Der begriff ‚Freundin' versetzte ihr einen Schlag. Sie hatten dies noch nie gesagt. Sie wurde ernst und setzte sich auf.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit einer Vorahnung.

„Es ist aus… also mit Kathy und mir. Sie weiß über uns bescheid und ich hab gesagt, dass es so nicht weitergeht."

Olivia zog die Decke enger um ihren Körper.

„Das ist falsch", sagte sie leise.

„Was ist falsch?", fragte Elliot verwirrt.

„ Das alles hier. Das mit uns. Das geht nicht. Du… du muss zurück zu deiner Familie gehen. Du solltest nicht bei mir sein. Geh… geh nach Hause…", sagte sie und lief in Richtung Badezimmer, die Decke eng um ihren Körper geschlungen.

„Liv… was redest du denn da? Ich liebe dich.", sagte Elliot und wusste nicht mehr was hier geschah.

„Das ist egal. Nicht wichtig. Geh und versuche dich wieder mit deiner Frau zu vertragen. Das mit uns… das geht nicht mehr so weiter.", und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Badezimmer.

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um ihrem Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als nächstes stellte sie die Dusche an. Sie ging aber nicht runter.

Sie setzte sich auf den Fußboden. Ihren Kopf in die Hände gestützt, angestrengt nicht zu weinen, versuchte sie nachzudenken.

‚Es ist das Richtige. Egal wie weh es MIR tut. Ich will nicht der Grund sein, warum diese Familie zerbricht. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen. Das ist der beste weg… für alle.', dachte sie.

…Aber war es wirklich der beste Weg?...

Dann überkam es sie aber doch und die Tränen fanden ihren Weg hinaus.

Elliot saß noch immer auf der Bettkante, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen oder zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Er hörte leise Schluchzer aus dem Badezimmer.

Es versetzte ihm harte Schläge, direkt ins Herz, wenn er Olivia so hörte.

‚Scheiße… was hab ich bloß getan. Das ist alles meine Schuld.', dachte er. Langsam stand er auf und ging zur Badezimmertür. Seine Hand lag auf der Klinge.

Er überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders, drehte sich um und verließ die Wohnung.

Er fuhr aber nicht zu seiner Familie zurück. Die erste Zeit fuhr er nur durch die Straßen. Irgendwann, es wurde schon langsam wieder hell, nahm er sich ein kleines heruntergekommenes Hotelzimmer.


	2. Für immer aus

Olivia betrat das SVU

Olivia betrat das SVU. Die restliche Nacht hatte sie keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden. Sie hatte es aber auch gar nicht versucht.

„Morgen", sagte sie leise als sie den Raum betrat und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, ohne Elliot anzuschauen.

„Wir müssen reden.", sagte er leise und beugte sich vor.

„Elliot lass es. Es gibt nichts mehr zureden.", sagte sie und überspielte ihren Schmerz mit Wut. Elliot wollte etwas erwidern, doch dazu kam er nicht. Der Captain, betrat den Raum und schickte sie zu einem Tatort.

EIN PAAR STUNDEN SPÄTER:

Elliot und Olivia waren bei einem Opfer im Krankenhaus gewesen. Die Rückfahrt zum Präsidium wurde unerträglich.

Schweigend saßen sie im Auto, bedacht sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen und ja kein Geräusch zu machen.

Olivia wollte nicht so nah bei ihm sein, nach allem was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Doch sie wünschte sich auch nichts sehnlicher als jetzt in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Elliot fuhr, angestrengt nur auf die Straße zu schauen. Es fiel ihm schwer, nicht einfach an den Straßenrand zu fahren und Olivia in seine Arme zu schließen.

…sie zu küssen…

…sie bei sich zu haben…

…sie zu spüren…

„Ich… ich geh… nicht zurück zu Kathy.", sagte er so leise, das man es kaum hören konnte und trotzdem zuckte Olivia zusammen, als ob er ihr gerade ins Ohr geschrieen hätte.

„Das Thema hatten wir doch schon.", sagte sie mit nicht weniger Wut in der Stimme, als schon am Morgen.

„Du hattest das Thema schon. Ich geh nicht zurück. Ich will nur dich.", er wollte es nicht, aber seine Stimme war nicht mehr ein Bruchteil von sanft.

„Ich dich aber nicht! Hast du das Verstanden! Ich will dich nicht!", schrie sie. Es war gelogen, aber alles was sie wollte war ihn verletzten. Ihn dafür verletzen dass sie ihn liebte. Das sie ihn brauchte. Das sie nicht mehr ohne ihn leben konnte.

„Liv…", begann er doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Halt an!", sagte sie, aber nicht mehr ganz so laut wie zuvor.

„Was?", fragte er und Olivia konnte in seiner Stimme hören, dass er unter ihren Worten, unter ihrer Gleichgültigkeit litt.

Wenn sie nur an sich denken würde, dann hätte sie diese Worte niemals gesagt, geschweige denn gedacht. Aber sie war nie eine Person die an sich dachte.

Sie wollte nicht, dass Elliot litt, doch sie war der Meinung, dass Elliot zu seiner Frau gehörte. Zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern.

„Ich laufe.", sagte sie und diesmal hörte man auch in ihrer Stimme schmerz.

Elliot hielt und sie stieg aus.

Olivia sah das Auto abfahren. Und jetzt, da er weg war, kamen die Tränen wieder. Die Tränen, die sie in der Nacht so gut kennen gelernt hatte. Tränen die sie noch nie für jemand anderen, als Elliot geweint hatte. Sie konnte nicht einfach neben ihm sitzen. Konnte sie so überhaupt noch mit ihm zusammen arbeiten?

‚Mit der Zeit wird es leichter. Vielleicht werden wir irgendwann wieder so etwas wie Freunde', sagte sie sich aber in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass es nicht stimmte.

Es würde nicht leichter werden… Nie!

Sie würden auch nie wieder Freunde sein. Wie sollte das denn bitte gehen?

Eine Freundschaft, in der der eine den anderen verletzen musste, damit er nicht zusammenbricht.

Elliot ließ Olivia gehen. Er fuhr die Straßen entlang. Wie hypnotisiert. Seine Gedanke an einem ganz anderen Ort. Wie konnte dies alles geschehen. Was hatte er nur wieder für Scheiße gebaut. Was hatte er, der Frau die er liebte angetan? Und auch ihm liefen ein paar tränen über die Wange.

Er kannte Olivia und er wusste, dass es gelogen war, als sie sagte, dass sie ihn nicht brauchte. Doch trotzdem tat es unendlich weh.

‚Es stimmt nicht', sagte er sich. Ihre Momente miteinander, waren so voller Liebe gewesen. Und er hatte Olivia zuvor noch nie so gesehen, als wenn er vor ihrer Tür stand. Ihr lachen war anders. Und auch wenn sie einmal weinte war es anders. Er wusste, dass sie wusste, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Und er hatte gemerkt, dass sie ihn auch liebt.

Es konnte doch nicht einfach so zu Ende sein. Nein, das konnte es nicht. Ohne Olivia… das wäre kein Leben.

OLIVIAS WOHNUNG:

Olivia lag in ihrem Bett und starte an die Decke. Sie war müde, schlafen konnte sie aber nicht. Denn wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie Elliot vor sich.

…seine blauen Augen…

…sein muskulöser Körper…

…sein lächeln…

Doch dann sah sie immer wieder Bilder von Elliots Familie. Seine Kinder… Kathy…

Und dann sah sie wieder Elliot, der ihr sagte dass er sie über alles liebt und mit ihr zusammen sein will.

Und so fiel sie dann irgendwie, irgendwann in eine Art Wach Schlaf.

ELLIOTS WOHNUNG:

Er hatte den Rest des Tages nichts mehr von Olivia gehört. Cragen hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie sich Krank gemeldet hatte, was man ihr auch leicht glauben konnte. Sie war am morgen total blass gewesen und sie hatte rote Augen gehabt. Wahrscheinlich vom ganzen weinen. Und alles war seine Schuld gewesen.

Er stand auf, zog sich an, verließ die Wohnung und stieg ins Auto. Irgendwann musste sie ihm doch mal zuhören. Er wollte nicht ohne sie. Er konnte nicht ohne sie. Und er wusste dass es ihr auch schmerzen bereitete, von ihm getrennt zu sein.

Er steuerte das Auto durch die Nacht und in Gedanken ging er durch was er Olivia sagen könnte, damit sie ihm nicht gleich die Tür vor der Nase zuknallt.

Langsam ging er die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hinauf. Er hörte nichts von drinnen. Wahrscheinlich schlief sie. Trotzdem er musste jetzt mit ihr reden. Er legte einen Finger auf den Knopf und Klingelte.

Es bleib spannend und wie es weiter geht sehen sie das nächste Mal bei: Need, Trust, Love!


	3. Die zweite Chance

Er klingelte ein mal… zwei mal… drei mal… Er hörte noch immer kein Geräusch von innen

Er klingelte ein mal… zwei mal… drei mal… Er hörte noch immer kein Geräusch von innen.

„Olivia, mach bitte auf.", sagte er und klopfte an die Tür.

Kein Geräusch vom inneren der Wohnung.

„Liv, wenn du nicht auf machst dann muss ich rein kommen.", sagte er ernst.

Leise Schritte waren jetzt zu hören und dann öffnete Olivia die Tür.

„Du hättest sie nicht eingetreten…", sagte sie und ging nicht zur Seite, sodass er draußen stehen bleiben musste.

„Hätte ich.", er versuchte sie anzulächeln, es gelang ihm aber nicht.

„Elliot was willst du hier?", fragte sie und sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

„Ich weiß du willst nicht aber… aber wir _müssen _miteinander reden.", erklärte er und setzte noch ein leises „Bitte" hinterher.

Olivia stand noch immer da und starrte auf den Boden. Zuerst fragte er sich ob sie ihn vielleicht nicht verstanden hätte, dann ging sie aber doch langsam zur Seite um ihn in ihre Wohnung zu lassen.

„Was willst du jetzt?"; fragte sie als sie das Sofa erreicht hatten und sie sich so weit wie möglich von ihm weggesetzt hatte.

„Du denkst… du zerstörst eine Familie.", sagte er und sie musste sich selbst daran erinnern wieder Atmen. Er hatte genau den Punk getroffen.

„Aber… es gehören immer mehrere dazu… Es ist nicht deine Schuld… zwischen… mir und Kathy… da war es im Grunde schon länger aus… Du… du hast mich nur dazu gebracht… mir… mir meine Gefühle einzugestehen.", er rückte ein kleines Stückchen näher an Olivia und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ich will das nicht…", sagte sie und drehte sich noch ein Stückchen weg, damit er ihre tränen nicht sehen konnte.

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und strich über ihre Finger. Sie zog ihre Hand weg.

„Lass dass.", sagte sie und jetzt sah sie ihm in die Augen. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Bitte Elliot. Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich hab mich entschieden… mach es doch… mach es doch nicht noch schwerer… es tut mir weh dich zu sehen.", sagte sie.

Elliot wollte nichts lieber tun als sie an sich zu drücken, doch dies tat er nicht.

„Aber mir tut es weh dich _nicht_ zu sehen.", sagte er.

Schweigend sahen sie einander an. Es schien eine Ewigkeit so zu gehen.

„Können wir nicht einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen?", fragte Elliot und hatte Angst vor ihrer Antwort.

„Neu Anfangen? So etwas funktioniert nicht.", sagte Olivia.

„Hallo mein Name ist Elliot Stabler und ich bin fast geschieden." sagte er und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. Der Anschein eines Lächelns war auf Olivias Gesicht zu sehen.

„Wenn es doch so einfach wär.", sagte sie traurig.

Elliot rückte noch ein Stück näher an sie heran. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und wischte mit seinem Daumen ein paar tränen von ihrer Wange.

Sie genoss seine Berührungen.

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass es einfach wäre.", sagte Elliot, beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen zärtlich auf ihre.

Sie ließ sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten und erwiderte den Kuss. Mit zittrigen Fingern begann sie sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Als Elliot einige Sekunden von ihr abließ, strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie atmete tief durch und sagte dann:

„Es ist falsch."

„Was ist falsch an liebe?", fragte Elliot und küsste zärtlich ihren Hals.

Olivia schloss die Augen und genoss einige Sekunden seine Küsse bevor sie antwortete:

„Deine Familie."

„Ehen zerbrechen, das war schon immer so und das wird auch immer so sein." Und dann bildete sich ein breites lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und zwischen mehren Küssen sagte er ihr:

„Und… ich will… jetzt wirklich… nicht an meine… Familie denken… denn ich… will nur _DICH_."

Und jetzt konnte sie nicht anders. Auch auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein lächeln und sie küsste ihn diesmal.

Sie erwachte am nächsten morgen und als sie sah, dass Elliot neben ihr lag und sie in seinen Armen hielt bekam sie ein kribbeln im Bauch. Ein lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht und sie begriff endlich alles.

... es war nicht ihre Schuld…

… Elliot und Kathy waren nur noch wegen der Kinder zusammen gewesen…

… Elliot liebte sie wirklich…

… Sie liebte ihn…

… Sie würde endlich einmal richtig glücklich werden…

… und sie waren in der Lage alles zu überstehen wie sie es auch schon die letzten 9 Jahre geschafft hatten…

„Guten Morgen, Sweetheart.", sagte Elliot als er aufwachte und gab ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.

„Ist was schönes passiert? Du strahlst so."

„Ach… ich strahl nur so.", sagte sie und boxte ihm leicht gegen den Arm.

„Hey! Hey! Das ist nicht erlaubt.", lachend drückte er sie auf die Matratze und kitzelte sie durch.

„Ahh…! Nein Bitte… hör auf!", schrie sie unter Lachern. Als er einige Sekunden aufhörte, schaffte sie es ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen. Nun lag sie über ihm und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. Sie lächelte ihn an. Beugte sich runter und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie und küsste ihn erneut.

„Ich liebe dich, auch.", antwortete er ihr.

Und sie wussten, dass es die reinste Wahrheit war. Sie brauchten einander, vertrauten einander und liebten einander…

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

**Diese FanFiction ist für alle Elliot & Olivia Shipper. Ich hoffe dass sie euch gefällt. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim lesen und habt verstanden was ich euch damit sagen wollte… nämlich: Denkt auch ab und an mal an euch und vielleicht ist nicht alles so kompliziert wie es scheint. Aber ich wollte noch mehr damit sagen…: ELLIOT & OLIVIA 4ever!!**

**Und Meike, ich hoffe ganz besonders dir hat die FF gefallen. Du hast mich dazu getrieben weiter zuschreiben bevor ich jetzt erst mal eine Woche weg bin. Also wir sehen/ hören uns dann wieder am 19 September 2008. Ich habe dich gaaaanz doll lieb :- **

**Und ich werde bald wieder eine neue FF schreiben ) **


End file.
